Garotas e Canções
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Coleção de drabbles sobre Rachel Berry e Quinn Fabray - Faberry
1. Nova York

N/A : Se passa no futuro**  
><strong>

**1. Nova York**

Quinn ama Nova York, ela ama o Brooklyn, o West Side e a Time Square. Ela ama a arquitetura, as diferentes culturas e o movimento constante do lugar. Ela até tem problemas em aceitar que outrora o único futuro que via para si era em Lima vivendo como a perfeita dona-de-casa e se sentindo claustrofóbica em sua própria pele. E a coisa que mais ama em Nova York é sentar na primeira fila nas noites de estréia das peças de Rachel na Broadway e assisti-la. Mesmo nos períodos da adolescência em que a detestava Quinn sempre gostou de ouvi-la cantar. E os beijos que recebia dela no camarim após a peça e no taxi a caminho de seu apartamento também não eram nada mal.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	2. Triângulo

**2. Triângulo**

Quinn sabia que triângulos amorosos não deveriam acontecer desse jeito, passar mais tempo pensando a respeito da pessoa com quem você disputa alguém do que a respeito disputado não fazia sentido algum. Demorou para perceber mas um dia ao ver Finn beijando Rachel após um de seus duetos ela finalmente percebeu que fazia todo o sentido. Ela realmente estava em um triângulo amoroso com Finn Hudson e Rachel Berry, só que Finn não era o disputado.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	3. Abraço

_N/A : Se passa durante o episódio I'm on my way_

**3. Abraço**

Quinn não conseguia entender como um simples abraço de Rachel Berry conseguia despertar mais emoção nela e ter mais significado do que todos os beijos que ela tinha recebido de Finn, Puck e Sam juntos.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.** _


	4. Melhor

**4. Melhor**

Não era por causa de si mesma que Quinn insistia que Rachel e Finn não deveriam se casar, por isso ela fala sobre coisas como mudanças na sociedade ,na carreira e no casamento , e não sobre como vê-la no altar com ele a magoaria ,ou como ela tinha a afetado mais do que qualquer um naquele colégio e como as vezes ela queria beijá-la . Não era sobre ela sua queda infortuna ou seus desejos egoístas de a ter ao seu lado , mas sim porque Rachel merecia algo melhor do que se casar com Finn Hudson, alguém melhor. Era sobre a sua vida ,as suas escolhas e o futuro brilhante que ambas tinham certeza que ela viria a ter. Não era sobre ela, mas ainda assim havia nela uma pequena esperança que esse alguém melhor para Rachel fosse ela.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	5. I feel pretty

**5. I feel pretty**

West side Story sempre foi um dos filmes favoritos de Rachel , ela adorava a história de amor, as cores ,o figurino, a coreografia, e todas as músicas principalmente I feel pretty porque essa música falava a respeito de como ser amada por Tony fazia Maria se sentir, a felicidade, a conexão e o senso de pertencer a algo, algo que ela mesma sempre quis.

Ela já tinha cantado aquela músicas mais vezes do que podia contar, em performances para seus pais quando criança após o jantar , no palco quando estava mais velha essas sendo bem teatrais e elaboradas ou simplesmente para si mesma pouco antes de dormir, mas de todas essas a que mais a marcou foi a vez em que a cantou em um mash-up com Quinn e toda vez que canta de novo ela se lembra de estar sentada ao lado dela, de sentir aquela conexão, aquela amizade, ela se lembra de querer segurar a mão de Quinn porque enquanto cantava ela parecia genuinamente triste e vulnerável, como se todas as suas barreiras tivessem desaparecido. Ela canta e sente que toda a conexão daquele momento se expandiu para todas as vezes que estão perto ,quando elas conversam, quando elas se abraçam, até mesmo quando discutem, ela canta e tem esperança que algum dia elas possam cantar I feel pretty juntas de novo e dessa vez sentindo e querendo dizer cada palavra.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	6. Fireworks

**6. Fireworks**

Naquele momento Rachel percebeu que Finn estava errado quando tinha lhe dito como era beijar Quinn. Fogos de artificio mal podiam se comparar com a sensação de ter os lábios dela contra os seus.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	7. Eu amo

_N/A : POV Rachel sobre Quinn_

**7. Eu amo …**

Eu amo o jeito como os seus olhos brilham quando você sorri.

Eu amo como você me conhece.

Eu amo o jeito que você diz meu nome.

Eu amo como nós rimos das mesmas coisas.

Eu amo as nossas conversas.

Eu amo ouvir você cantar.

Eu amo cantar com você.

Eu amo os seus abraços.

Eu amo como você se importa com os outros mesmo que as vezes você tente não demonstrar.

Eu amo como há mais em você do que aparenta.

Eu amo quando você se preocupa comigo.

Eu amo como você confia em mim e eu confio em você.

Eu amo como nós nos tornamos melhores amigas.

Eu amo ter você por perto.

Eu amo ter tido a oportunidade de ter te conhecido.

Eu amo você.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	8. Egoísta

**8. Egoísta**

Quando se tratava de amor ela sempre havia sido egoísta, isso até se aproximar de Rachel, ela ainda a queria agora e o tempo todo , mas não tramava ou agia quanto a isso, antes achava que isso era possível mas acabou encontrando alguém que amava ao ponto de conseguir deixa-la seguir em frente sem ela.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	9. Ambição

**9. Ambição**

O mais estranho é que a sua ambição, a característica pela qual ela era mais criticada por todos era o que Quinn mais gostava e admirava nela. Isso porque Quinn não via nela uma adolescente tola com ilusões de grandeza mas sim uma garota que podia um dia vir a ser incrível, que poderia um dia brilhar pro mundo todo do jeito que ela já brilhava nos olhos dela.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	10. Uma coisa constante

**10. Uma coisa constante **

Se Quinn fosse ser honesta consigo mesma o desejo de beijar Rachel Berry era algo que estava sempre presente nos últimos anos, um chiado no fundo da sua cabeça, algo que em geral ela conseguia ignorar.

Algo que precisa ser ignorado. Ela gosta do que elas tem agora , de alguma maneira que ela não compreendia direito aquela garota estranha havia se tornado a melhor amiga que ela já tivera, arriscar perder isso por causa de uma paixonite seria estupidez.

Mas havia dias em que a luz do sol batia na pele dela por um certo ângulo, ou que ela ria de alguma coisa boba que alguma coisa que alguém do grupo tinha dito, em que não beijá-la era um desafio bem difícil. E havia alguns dias que Quinn queria muito falhar nesse desafio. Mesmo nesses dias ela se controla, porque queria principalmente que caso algum dia elas se beijassem que isso não acontecesse por um impulso, carência, ou pior pena. Mas sim porque ela a queria tanto quanto Quinn queria ela.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
